Elle Attend
by Yami Flo
Summary: Il y a des femmes qui agissent, et il y a des femmes qui attendent. Attendent le retour d'un mari, d'un père ou d'un ami. Et jamais, jamais vraiment elles ne cessent... Même si jamais il ne doit revenir.  Brotherhood/manga , vignettes.
1. Trisha

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Spiritual. 3 vignettes sur certaines femmes de FMA, et l'attente de l'être aimé.

Continuité : Plutôt mangaverse/Brotherhood.

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

Résumé : Il y a des femmes qui agissent, et il y a des femmes qui attendent. Attendent le retour d'un mari, d'un père ou d'un ami. Et jamais, jamais vraiment elles ne cessent… Même s'il ne doit jamais revenir.

**Elle Attend**

1. Trisha

Trisha savait qu'elle prenait un risque en épousant Hohenheim. Enfin, un risque… Un risque calculé. Hohenheim n'a pas mille fois son âge, mais il s'en faut peu. Il est si vieux, bien plus vieux qu'elle. Mais il est honnête, et tendre, et brave, et gentil, malgré sa tendance à se considérer comme un genre de monstre.

Non. Trisha savait ce qu'elle faisait en l'épousant.

Elle n'avait juste pas pensé que cela pourrait être aussi éprouvant, après son départ.

Trisha savait qu'il ne vieillirait pas comme elle, elle savait que la notion de temps qu'il conserve n'est pas la sienne, ni celle du monde en général. Elle savait que, même s'il trouvait une solution à son apparente immortalité, elle ne passerait sans doute pas autant d'années qu'elle l'aurait souhaité auprès de lui.

Cela lui était égal. Vraiment.

Quand on aime, ce n'est pas le genre de détail qui vous retient.

Simplement, elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps à ses côtés. Juste un peu. Mais elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de se plaindre. Hohenheim avait un objectif en partant, après tout. La garder saine et sauve, garder leurs enfants, garder Edward et Alphonse sains et saufs. Protéger Pinako, et les enfants de Pinako et leur fille, et le village, et tous les gens qui vivent dans le pays d'Amnestris.

Elle ne sait pas ce qui attend ce pays. Hohenheim est avare de détails dans plus d'un domaine. Mais elle sait que son mari veut sauver le monde. Qui est-elle pour s'y opposer ou pour se plaindre de son absence, face à ce que ce sacrifice représente ? Une vie de famille, face à la vie de milliers, de millions d'individus, qu'est-ce que cela représente ?

Elle est fière de son homme, fière du père de ses enfants. Elle n'a pas honte de continuer à l'attendre, alors que quelques voisins biens intentionnés mais si naïfs insistent qu'elle est encore jeune, et qu'avec deux enfants à charge, il manque un homme dans cette maison, et qu'elle pourrait se remarier (bien qu'en fait, même si elle appelle Hohenheim son époux, ils n'ont jamais réellement convolés en juste noces. C'était, semble-t-il, trop dangereux, tout comme reconnaître Edward et Alphonse comme ses enfants).

Non. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un autre homme. Elle a Hohenheim dans son cœur, et les témoignages de son amour qui terrorise le voisinage, et cela lui suffit.

Elle aurait juste voulu le revoir une dernière fois avant de quitter cette terre.

Mais elle n'est plus assez forte pour continuer à vivre, à son grand regret. La maladie la ronge doucement, comme elle ronge des dizaines d'autres personnes dans le village. C'est une épidémie qui se déclare doucement, sans donner l'alerte. C'est un mal qui n'a pas de remède, et qui va finir par l'emporter au-delà de ce monde. Loin de son mari.

Mais, ça ne fait rien.

Elle ne reverra plus Hohenheim dans cette vie, certes, mais ce n'est pas grave. Elle l'attendra de l'autre côté, tout simplement.

**Fin**

**A suivre dans: Elysia.**


	2. Elysia

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Spiritual. 3 vignettes sur certaines femmes de FMA, et l'attente de l'être aimé.

Continuité : Plutôt mangaverse/Brotherhood.

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

Résumé : Il y a des femmes qui agissent, et il y a des femmes qui attendent. Attendent le retour d'un mari, d'un père ou d'un ami. Et jamais, jamais vraiment elles ne cessent… Même s'il ne doit jamais revenir.

**Elle Attend**

2. Elysia

Elysia est très jeune quand elle commence à attendre derrière la porte de la maison. Elle a le même âge quand elle commence à répondre systématiquement au téléphone avec les mêmes mots, un appel à un parent absent.

« Allô, Papa ? »

Ce n'est jamais lui.

Elle passe son temps à attendre. Attendre que quelqu'un de bien particulier frappe à la porte ou appuie sur la sonnette. Attendre quelqu'un qui ne revient pas. Qui ne reviendra jamais, parce que c'est ça la mort. Mais ça, et malgré les patientes explications de sa mère, délivrées d'une voix tremblotantes et des larmes contenues dans les yeux, elle ne le comprendra que bien plus tard.

Donc Elysia attend. Elle attend que le téléphone sonne pour entendre la voix de son père. Elle attend qu'il pousse la porte et qu'il la serre dans ses bras, en s'excusant de ne pas être rentré plus tôt.

Papa travaille beaucoup trop, mais elle suppose qu'elle peut lui pardonner. C'est un grand, et les grands font toujours des bêtises comme ça.

Logiquement, elle sait que ce n'est pas possible qu'il revienne. Elle sait que les gens ont jeté de la terre sur son papa. Peut-être ce détail qui la bloque, ce manque de compréhension de l'acte accompli au cimetière.

La terre, ça veut dire qu'il est mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Mais quand on est enfant, la mort, ce n'est pas facile à comprendre. Son papa dort sous terre. Ca, elle comprend bien. Mais des plus grands lisent parfois des histoires où les gens sous terre reviennent quand même (même si ce ne sont pas de très jolies histoires, parce que généralement, les gens qui sortent de sous la terre sont méchants, mais le papa d'Elysia est tellement gentil, il est incapable de devenir méchant, même s'il revient comme dans les histoires). Donc peut-être que son papa va quand même finir par rentrer.

Elle ne le dit pas à maman, cependant, parce que maman pleurerait encore, et Elysia n'aime pas la voir pleurer. Si papa était là, elle ne pleurerait plus, c'est certain.

Alors Elysia attend. Attend. Attend.

Jusqu'au moment où cela devient une habitude profondément ancrée en elle et que, douloureusement, elle finit par ne plus se rappeler ce qu'elle attendait exactement.

Et, finalement, elle réalise que cela ne sert plus à rien d'attendre…

**Fin**

**A suivre dans : Winry**


	3. Winry

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Drama, Spiritual. 3 vignettes sur certaines femmes de FMA, et l'attente de l'être aimé.

Continuité : Plutôt mangaverse/Brotherhood.

Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist est la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa.

Résumé : Il y a des femmes qui agissent, et il y a des femmes qui attendent. Attendent le retour d'un mari, d'un père ou d'un ami. Et jamais, jamais vraiment elles ne cessent… Même s'il ne doit jamais revenir.

**Elle Attend**

3. Winry

Les garçons ne lui manquent pas. Non. Pas du tout.

Pourquoi est-ce que ces fanas d'alchimie, incapables d'apprécier la beauté d'une belle mécanique en marche, les courbes délicates d'une auto, les rouages précieux d'une machine, la solidité presque à toute épreuve des mécagreffes (presque, parce que Ed a le chic pour détruire la sienne malgré tout le soin et l'amour qu'elle porte à ses membres bioniques) devraient lui manquer ?

Ed a un goût affreux en matière d'art, pour l'amour du ciel ! S'en est presque un crime !

Winry cherche à s'en convaincre encore et encore. Les garçons ne lui manquent absolument pas. Non, non, messieurs dames. Et tant pis si les mots sonnent creux quand elle les prononce à haute voix. Tant pis si Mamie PInako hausse le sourcil en fumant sa pipe d'un air moqueur.

Winry sait ce qu'elle dit.

Oh non, elle n'attend pas fébrilement leur retour. C'est vrai, quoi pourquoi le ferait-elle, alors qu'ils n'ont même pas la décence de lui envoyer une lettre, le soin de lui passer un coup de fil ? Sans les journaux (sans les récits rocambolesques des dernières bêtises d'Ed), elle ne saurait même pas dans quel coin du pays ils sont.

Et même ça, ça ne lui dit rien. Un papier destiné au grand public ne peut pas lui dire que les garçons vont bien.

Pourquoi devrait-elle attendre que ces deux crétins insensibles rentrent à la maison pour les serrer dans ses bras ?

Parce qu'elle est leur amie, voilà pourquoi. Même s'ils semblent tous les deux l'oublier, Edward comme Alphonse. Parce qu'ils font partis de sa famille, avec Pinako et Den. Parce qu'elle les aime et qu'elle veut les savoir en sûreté auprès d'elle. Qu'ils ne sont pas blessés. Ou s'ils le sont, qu'ils viennent panser leurs plaies auprès d'elle.

Même si c'est elle qui doit infliger les blessures.

Cruel, d'accord. Et pas digne d'une dame. Mais, eh, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne le méritaient pas. Comme si _Edward _ne le méritait pas.

Alors elle inspecte la boîte aux lettres tous les jours. Elle guette la sonnerie du téléphone à chaque instant, jusque tard dans la nuit. Elle surveille le sentier qui mène à la maison avec des yeux d'aigle dès qu'elle a un instant.

Et elle attend, elle attend, et avec une main qui se crispe sur sa clé, elle se prépare à les recevoir comme il se doit pour l'avoir tellement inquiéter.

**Fin**


End file.
